<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>karma has done her job by funkyremy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813680">karma has done her job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyremy/pseuds/funkyremy'>funkyremy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sanders sides [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Morality | Patton Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bittersweet, Burns, Character Death, Fire, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Murder, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyremy/pseuds/funkyremy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a building is burning, nachash is lost in his grief and anger, and patton is trying to escape and not die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sanders sides [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>karma has done her job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>flames lick at nachash's skin. the smell of wood burning and metal melting and god, nachash can't wait to see virgil again. for a second, nachash wonders if this is how he'll die; alone in a burning building, smoke filling his lungs, the burning sensation tugging at him, and crying with grief and anger.</p><p>he wonders if this is how virgil felt?</p><p>virgil, virgil, virgil, his mind chants. virgil, his love, his husband, his entire universe, oh, how he left to soon, to young, to early. maybe nachash will see him again? yes, yes he will.</p><p>but then nachash blinks, blinks once, then twice; then thrice. no, he'll definitely see virgil, but not right now. virgil wouldn't want him to go so soon. virgil wouldn't want him to leave with finishing his entire life. no, virgil would want him to stay and live til' his last moments.</p><p>virgil would want him to avenge him.</p><p>and god, nachash would be so disappointed in himself if he didn't avenge him.</p><p>nachash blinks again.</p><p>the building is burning and his whole world is dying. and, maybe, nachash is dying too, but he'd be damn if he didn't take the cruel bastard that patton was with him.</p><p>speaking of patton, "he should've stayed with me."</p><p>nachash blinks, tears springing into his eyes, fighting against the flames. "he didn't choose you."</p><p>"he should've. he could've lived. i would've treated him better than you ever did." patton hissed, glaring with the force of all evil.</p><p>"you would've decorated him in blotches of purples and blues and yellows." nachash replies back, and his voice is surprisingly strong and cold when he's standing in flames and in front of his boyfriend's murderer, and- <em>if he dies nachash will bring patton down with him.</em></p><p>patton sneers at this, and without warning, springs at nachash. surprised, nachash has a split second to understand what's happening before he's falling down-</p><p><em>and where did he get a knife from? </em>nachash doesn't think before he raises his knife and brings it down and <em>patton suddenly understands why virgil tried to be a good person. he understands why virgil believed in karma, how if someone did something, whether it'd be good or bad, it would come right back at you. he'd tried to tell patton to be more nice, more good, but patton pushed him and had choked him and raised his knife and god, v</em>irgil looked so good in his own red blood.</p><p>patton wheezes, gasping and choking. the flames seem much more hot and more overwhelming and <em>is that virgil?</em> patton stares with wide eyes, horror in his gaze, a dreadful feeling sinking into his belly, and he stares at virgil.</p><p>virgil, virgil, virgil, his mind chants. he stands next to nachash, lips in a scowl, eyes narrowed and dark and <em>bubbling with fury. </em>virgil leans close to nachash, and patton watches nachash's look of horror and shock morph into anger and hatred. without another word, nachash turns on his heel and quickly leaves the burning building.</p><p>virgil stares at him. patton watches him, a pathetic choking sob escape his lips. he could practically feel his blood seeping out, pooling around him.</p><p>"i warned you patton," virgil whispered, "whatever you do will come back around at you."</p><p>virgil glares at him, and patton watches, awed, as his body becomes more visible, and he can see where he <em>stabbed him and patton realizes with horror that nachash stabbed patton in the exact same places patton stabbed virgil. </em>virgil vanishes into air and the flames roar louder. </p><p>this is the end, patton thinks. this is how he'll go, bleeding to death, surrounded by flames, left to die alone, with no chances of escaping. virgil was right; whatever you did would come back ground at you. patton chuckles weakly, gasping harshly. he winces and slowly moves so he's facing the ceiling.</p><p>the flames become bigger, higher, stronger. it roars louder than ever and howls with fury. ot surrounds patton, unstoppable. it circles the man, eager to eat him alive. patton's eyes are half-hooded, and he's <em>slowly dying away.</em></p><p>karma has done her job.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>